Love Under Cover
by Saru86
Summary: Who is the mysterious man Kakashi trusts with his life? Who is hidden behind the plain white ANBU mask? And how is a 19year old jonin supposed to reveal those secrets? Kakashi/ANBUNaru, Yaoi, Lemon, 'sequel' to Improvement.


**Love Under Cover**

_A Naruto / Kakashi fic_

"Come in, Kakashi," Tsunade called through the closed door to her office, knowing the lazy jonin was waiting on the other side of the door.

Entering, the young man – he'd just recently turned nineteen – waved a lazy hand. "Yo!"

"Kakashi, that's no way to treat your superiors!" Tsunade scolded, an angry vein pulsing on her forehead. That's why she didn't like the prodigies of the village; every single one of them thought they wouldn't need to respect their elders.

She hadn't been any different in her youth, though…

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama," Kakashi drawled, his whole stance giving away how much he NOT was sorry. "What did you want to see me for?" He had an idea of why he was here right now; he didn't dare to put his hopes up too much, though. But maybe, just _maybe_ she would send him on a new mission with the mysterious ANBU again. Not only were the missions incredibly thrilling, as was his favorite mission partner, too.

Tall, almost 1.90 meters in height, well built, muscular and lean and amazingly skilled. And oh so mysterious! Kakashi had no idea who hid behind the clean mask, nothing giving away the identity of the man he trusted so deeply. With his life, even.

"I have a new appointment for you, Kakashi," the Hokage spoke up. "It's an S-ranked mission so you won't go alone." Inner Kakashi did a little happy dance at that. There was only one person she had sent out with him when it came to S-ranked missions. "Meet up with Kurama tonight. You will find the details in the mission scroll handed to you in the mission office."

The young man saluted and left the office, a nearly invisible bounce in his steps.

############################

Later that day Kakashi found himself crouched on top of the gates of Konoha, waiting for a face hidden behind a plain white porcelain mask. He couldn't help the pout that crawled over his, fortunately half covered, face. Why was the other being late? Even he, Kakashi, who was infamous for his tardiness, had managed to be there on time; early even.

Okay, he had hoped to catch a glimpse of the enigmatic face usually hidden. No such luck…

A sudden cough made Kakashi jump up startled and he whirled around. He found his face pressed against a broad, white armored chest. Yeah, figured… He DID use the opportunity to inhale the masculine scent invading his nostrils, though; then he stepped back and looked up into the motionless "face" of the mask.

"I was waiting for you!" he grumbled, touching his squeezed nose.

"What a coincidence – I was, too!" the ANBU answered, cocking his head to the side. "Until you came and crouched down, that is. And here I thought you were waiting for someone else or something, since you didn't greet me or something."

The dulling effect of the face cover made it impossible to recognize the voice speaking the light hearted words. It didn't lessen the effect the calm tone had on the grey haired jonin, though.

"You were here before me?" Kakashi asked a little taken aback.

"Why yes, I was!" the taller man answered good-humored.

############################

~Half an hour earlier~

An armored ANBU sat on the village gates, seemingly melting into his surroundings. A plain mask covered his face while a bandana with the leaf symbol etched into a metal plate on it hid his hair.

Kurama sat back in the shadows, observing the younger shinobi jumping onto the surrounding wall and hiding behind a spur. The grey haired boy managed to hide his presence really good; chakra signature hidden and his body melting against the roof he crouched on. Hadn't the ANBU seen Kakashi heading for his hiding point, even he would've have problems locating the other man.

While watching the Hatake sitting on the roof motionless and waiting, he took in the other's features. He had filled out over the last years, now having a build worth being called masculine and muscled, somewhere between lean and bulky. Perfect, in one word. Smooth, pale skin, now covered by the jonin armor the other was wearing, a stern, masked face and the almost famous scar running over his left eye. As said before: Perfect.

And Kurama cursed his bad luck. Couldn't he have the hots for someone else? Like in: ANYbody else? No, it had to be the silent Hatake; emanating danger, killer instinct and seriousness; but at the same time absolutely trust worthy, loyal to his comrades and the village, prodigy of the formerly famous Hatake clan and an exceptionally skilled shinobi.

The situation Kurama found himself in was anything BUT perfect. Believe it…

He coughed slightly to make his presence known to the other.

############################

"I'm sorry, Kurama-sama!" Kakashi was ashamed. He'd made the older man wait for him for who knows how long and hadn't even realized the other had been there the whole time.

_'A great shinobi I am!_'

"It's okay, Kakashi. And haven't I told you to forget about the honorifics?" Kurama asked him, now cocking his head to the other side, looking rather smug, despite the mask. "What if we are in battle and you have to say the whole honorific thing and get stabbed while you work out the 'sama'? Wouldn't do, would it?"

Kakashi tried to hide his blush behind his fabric mask, pulling the edges further up his nose. What was it with this ANBU always teasing him?

"I'm sorry, Kurama!" he said and then waited for the other to tell him the plan since the ANBU was the leader of this mission. He had the higher rank, after all.

"Ehrm, what?" Had Kurama sounded unsure? Kakashi didn't trust his ears. "Don't look at me like that! This is _your_ mission, Kakashi. You _have_ read the mission scroll, haven't you?"

No, he hadn't. He had trusted the older man to know what was to do; had done that on every mission they had had together. What was quite a few and every time the ANBU had known exactly what to do.

Kakashi's shame was impossible to hide by now – his whole head was graced by a vermilion blush and sweat pearls were running down his temples. "I'm sorry, Kurama-sa-… Kurama!"

"Ah, come on, Kakashi! Forget about that. Let's start and as soon as we are a few miles away from the village we'll make plans, okay?"

Kakashi looked up and a grateful smile, only indicated in his eyes and a subtle shift of his mask, answered the ANBU's suggestion.

############################

The plan they had made after having reached a clearing in the woods surrounding Konoha had worked out perfectly. They had had to fight fiercely, but the mission had been a full success and the two shinobi found themselves on their way back home two days earlier than expected.

"I'm impressed, Kakashi!" Kurama said as they slowed down to find a place to camp for the night. "Not only did your plan save a lot of people; you saved my ass back there, too!"

Kakashi felt embarrassed and looked anywhere but in his superior's direction, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Thank you', sir," the Hatake answered more audible, a visible red adorning his neck.

The ANBU following behind laughed out loud, nearly toppling over. "Aw, little Kashi! What is it with you and the respectfulness, hu? I don't recall you being that respectful when you were a little chunin back then!"

At first, Kakashi simply wanted to be swallowed by the earth under him, but then something else rang in his mind. How had the other man called him? 'Kashi'? And why had the other known him since he had become a chunin? That had been thirteen years earlier!

Jumping down onto a clearing he swirled around, facing his comrade. "Who are you?" His normal eye was squeezed, his Sharingan wide open as if trying to look behind the mask.

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you that unless you are an ANBU yourself, Hatake-kohai."

The sudden distance in the elder's words and voice wasn't lost on Kakashi. That didn't keep him from examining the other man, though. Recalling the missions they had had together, in combination with the last battles they had fought, his brain began to assemble the information he had about the faceless ANBU.

'_Let's see: Well built; more on the muscular side than on the lean one, but in no way as buff as Ibiki. He's taller than most of the jonin I know; in fact there are only a selected few that tall… Too bad the damned bandana hides his hair all the time! At least I know he HAS hair, since a covered bald head looks different._

_Can't even tell if I'd know his chakra signature; he's a shadow when it comes to sensing his chakra. So maybe a Nara?_' Kakashi interrupted his musing for a humorless snort. Why couldn't he pin down who this person was? There _had_ to be a clue at who the man was the Hatake had developed feelings for!

'_No exact information on his nature type, too. How can he be that skilled without having to use elemental nin-jutsu? Wait! To become a jonin – or even an ANBU! – you HAVE to be able to use elemental chakra, right? Except you are a strange guy like Maito Gai… So why doesn't he use nin-jutsu while he's on missions with me? I heard some other guy say his jutsu were formidable!_

_There has to be a reason he doesn't use them now… Maybe it's because I-_'

Kakashi looked up into the porcelain face of a neutral mask and tried to imagine the other using a certain jutsu that had taken the Hatake's breath the first time he had seen it. Envisioning a blue orb of flowing chakra in the other's right hand seemed surprisingly easy and soon some other puzzle pieces found their place in the mystery that was Kurama.

The Hatake fell back onto his rear and gaped at the other shinobi, mouth agape in shock. "You are…"

Then he blacked out as a powerful gen-jutsu hit him in this unguarded moment.

############################

A warm fire crackled to his right as Kakashi regained consciousness. He felt surprisingly recovered and at ease – given that he had been attacked by the person he had trusted nearly his whole life.

"Ack!" he mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open. Rustling to his left made him turn his eyes into the darkness of the forest, barely making out the moving form of the other man.

"So, you are back with the living?" the cheerful voice asked out of the shadows, the muffled sound giving away that the other was still wearing his mask.

'_No need for that anymore…_' Kakashi thought with grim resoluteness. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he was able to make the other confirm his identity without having to beat him to a pulp.

Yawning he turned around fully, bringing his back to the fire and adjusting his eyes to the darkness surrounding them. He could see the ANBU setting traps around their camp, as a sudden feeling of déjà-vu overcame him. The Hatake _knew_ how 'Kurama' would set the next trap and where it would be put.

And yes, the older man jumped into the trees and prepared the branches with a net of chakra wires, preventing enemies from assaulting them from above.

"I think you missed a spot over there, 'Kurama'," Kakashi said in a tone that could have easily provided every single one of Genma's senbons with a heavy dose of venom.

"Where?", the ANBU asked confused, looking at the spot the Hatake was pointing at. "Oh, you think?"

"Yes, I think," Kakashi answered growling. "More than you'd like. That's the spot where you usually put the explosive tag as a ruse for enemies to think you couldn't set up proper traps."

The teen could almost feel the other's eyes on him, probably as huge as saucers and nearly popping out of their sockets. Yes, the ANBU had finally realized that his identity was no longer a secret.

"Enough of that game, 'Kurama'! Show me yours and I'll show you mine!"

Entering the enlightened circle by the fire, the ANBU came to a halt in front of Kakashi, motioning to his mask. "You'd show me your face? Why would you do something like that? You NEVER show your face!"

"Because I trust you. Always did. And I want you to trust me, too." The serious tone spoke volumes about the younger man's feelings. Feelings he himself just recently came to realize. "And then there is the fact that I want you to _thrust_ into me, too," he added as an afterthought, together with a sheepish grin that had been the trade mark of his former sensei.

"You want me to WHAT?" The ANBU was… Yeah, what was it that he was? Confused, that was for sure. The very thought that he had just thought a sentence like that was proof of that. And it didn't get better, obviously.

He sank down, bringing his hidden face on the same level as the younger jonin's and taking in his expression. "You're serious, aren't you, Kashi?"

"I am!" Determination sparked in the boy's eye as he brought his fingers to his mask, slowly lowering the fabric until his whole face was laid bare for the other man to see. And he wanted him to _see_!

"Kakashi, I…" Calloused fingertips traced the uneven contour of a scarred cheek, trailing down over unmarred skin and finally reaching a sharp jawbone and meeting at the chin. Tilting up the younger males face the ANBU reached for his own mask, revealing an all too familiar face with whiskered cheeks and sky blue eyes.

"I knew it was you, Naruto!" Kakashi whispered, his heated breath washing over the uncovered Uzumaki's face. He sat there, waiting for the other to take the initiative; to do something; _anything_! And then he did. Oh how he did!

Warm, chapped, full lips pressed on his, their heat seeping into Kakashi and filling him with a feeling of contentment and belonging. He felt like he had finally arrived at a place he could call home; even if that place was a person.

Warring emotions fought inside Kakashi. Different inner voices were arguing; demanding the Hatake should punish the Uzumaki for not telling him who he was, others claiming payback was to be received right now.

The most insistent voice came from his heart, though. In a calm, smooth voice it told the boy he should let go of the reproaches and instead focus on what was now, not what had been. He found that the most appealing option and gave in to the older man's attentions, answering them with caressing touches.

After a few minutes the shinobi's faces separated and hooded eyes found each other. Naruto flashed Kakashi a reassuring smile and leant further back, coming to a kneeling position in front of the younger man.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Kakashi," Naruto explained in a low voice, intertwining their fingers in his lap. "Didn't tell you who I am – and what I'm feeling for you. Ever since you grew up I realized I couldn't see you as my student anymore. You're more than that – way more! You grew up and became a fine man, Kakashi. A powerful ninja, trustworthy and loyal, strong and determined. And sexy! You became everything I could ever wish for you to be – but at the same time you became unreachable for me. I once was your teacher; now I am your superior! But I couldn't be without you so I asked baa-chan to send us on missions together. That was the only way I could stay with you and look out for you. Could spend time with you…"

As romantic as the whole speech had been, Kakashi was a nineteen year old male and had a perfectly healthy libido. Not that he didn't want to scream "Yes!" to almost every word his former sensei had said; it was just that he wanted to scream "Yes!" out of a different reason. A reason buried deep inside him. A reason he wanted Naruto to reach. Now.

"You can spend time with me now, Naruto," Kakashi said, letting their joined hands glide from Naruto's thighs to his own, guiding them towards his crotch. Between his thighs his cock began to twitch in anticipation, impatient of getting to know someone new; someone his owner had lusted after for quite some time now, even before he had known who the mysterious man had been who had saved his life more than once.

And now, after having revealed the big secret Kakashi wanted him even more – the man he had trusted nearly his whole life, the man who trusted _him_!

"You can time spend with me now, Naruto," he repeated whispering, inching closer to the Uzumaki and engaging him in a sensuous kiss, nibbling his lower lip. A shuddering breath granted him entry into the blond's mouth and he used it without hesitation.

Soon two tongues found themselves pressing against each other, mapping out the foreign mouths and intertwining in an intimate dance. The men breathed deeply through their noses, sharing the same air and wanting this first intimate kiss to never end.

The heated kiss awoke deeper needs and made Kakashi's blood wander southwards, gathering in his crotch and making his cock swell. It wasn't until now that he realized where exactly Naruto's hand had come to end. On the swelling bulge of his pants, slowly massaging the growing erection hidden in the confines of his black trousers.

A stunned moan escaped the youth's throat and his eyes grew wide in surprise. "Naruto, what are you-"

"Shhhh! It's okay, Kakashi. As soon as you want me to stop I will."

"Don't patronize me! I may be younger than you, but I am not stupid!" Kakashi was fuming. From horny to angry in 0.2 seconds – new record!

"I know you're not stupid, little Kashi. You're MY student after all!"

The younger shinobi refused to calm down again. He wouldn't be treated as a child! He was nineteen years old, he knew twenty different ways how to kill a man with just using a spoon and he was not a virgin! Neither in the spoon department, nor in bed!

"Is that so, Naruto-'sensei'?" He knew Naruto was teasing him, but two people could play the game! Ignoring the hand resting on his crotch, he brought his own fingers near the Uzumaki's loins. A lewd grin splayed across his face as his fingertips touched the juicy contents of the other's ANBU uniform pants. "Something you want to teach me right now?"

Never having been one to turn down a challenge Naruto searched his comrade's eyes and answered the lewd grin and the probing touch with his own. Massaging the Hatake's growing cock he used his second hand to open the confining fly, then dipped his hand into the new opening. Kakashi gasped and arched into the touch.

"Naruto, I-"

"That's more like it, Kakashi! Moan for me!"

And moaning he did! Even louder as the ANBU curled his fingers around the awakening flesh, stroking it to full life in the matter of seconds. Blessings of the youth… The heated atmosphere had its effect on Naruto too, though.

Feeling the velvety feeling of Kakashi's foreskin under his fingertips and taking in the younger's reactions to his ministrations had a similar effect to Naruto's penis as his stroking had on Kakashi. Kakashi who was fidgeting on his knees, unable to decide if he wanted to inch closer or to get away from the temptation that was one Uzumaki Naruto.

He opted for the third alternative – stripping the older man from his armor, beginning with the chest plate. Fighting with the latches that held the whole thing together Kakashi eventually managed to open them and free Naruto from the heavy garment. The shirt was stripped in the matter of mere seconds and Kakashi was finally able to take in his superior's toned upper body with his eyes and – more thoroughly – with his mouth.

Licking the defined pectorals he crawled in the blond's lap, sucking and nibbling his way up the throat, along the strong jaw until he reached Naruto's ear and moaned softly into it.

"You like that, Uzumaki?"

He did! And he showed it, answering Kakashi's question with a promising roll of his hips that made their crotches press into one another, Naruto's hands only adding to the sensation.

"Enough fooling around, Kashi! I want you!" Naruto's arms enveloped Kakashi and pulled him flush against his chest, marveling at the blush that graced Kakashi's usually covered cheeks. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"The look you gave me… No one looks at me like that…" Kakashi's mismatched eyes found Naruto's cerulean. "Like they would actually care about me. Well, that and wanting to get in my pants."

"I already was in your pants, Kashi," Naruto chuckled, beginning with circling, soothing motions on the other's back. "And I do care for you. I thought you knew that after the second or third time I saved your sorry ass. It's only natural to want to have some reward, right? And I wouldn't say no to that nice ass, that's for sure!"

Kakashi gave the blond under him a curious look, then shrugged and kissed him again, invading the ANBU's mouth with his tongue and rolling his hip into the other's pelvis. A simultaneous groan separated their mouths, both men panting from arousal and _need_.

"Take what you want, Naruto!" Kakashi growled, grinding his erection down into the older man's crotch harder with every thrust.

The Uzumaki shifted under the teen in his lap, the last straw of reluctance slowly fraying. "Kakashi, if we're doing this there is no going back!" the blond insisted, searching the younger's eyes and pinning them with his cerulean orbs.

"I know, okay?" Kakashi tried his best to convince the other man to trust him. He knew where this was going at and he wanted to take that road – with Naruto by his side. "All the time I didn't know _who_ the man was I was following suit. Now that I know I don't want to follow anymore. I want to walk by your side, Naruto – wherever we are going."

Smiling sincerely, Naruto cupped the Hatake's face with his hands, stroking his thumbs over the smooth cheeks. Kakashi melted into the caress, letting his eyes slide shut and relaxing in the strong hold of his sensei. He felt safe, being held close and warm, relishing in the sensation of feeling at home with a person he had known for his whole life. The first person in whose presence he was able to let go of his aloof composure, the first person he let see his true, inner self; the first person he could lower his mask completely.

"Hold me!" The words were spoken low, not louder than the flap of a butterfly's wing, but it was all it took for Naruto to close the distance between their lips and close the other's mouth with his own in a loving and sensual kiss; not igniting the fire of lust smoldering between them but to bring a point across. 'I'm there for you, Kakashi. Whatever it takes, I'll hold you and never let you go!'

Turning to the side Naruto lowered them both on the forest ground, never separating their lip lock. As Kakashi felt himself being lowered on the floor his eyes opened again and he took in their momentary appearance.

The Uzumaki stripped of his chest armor, bronze upper body revealed to appreciating eyes, ANBU pants tented by the erection still caged in there. Kakashi himself panting, his fly opened and standing agape, his own cock partly uncovered as its glistening tip looked out of the opening, begging for attention. The Hatake chuckled.

"What is it?" Naruto asked against his throat where he nibbled softly on the prominent Adam's apple.

"Just thought of the unfairness of my cock being freed and yours is still caged away." And without another warning he undid the Uzumaki's pants, pulling them down until they got rid of the offending garment.

A dark bronze colored erection sprang free, smacking against a flat, tanned stomach with an audible slap. The scent of Naruto's arousal filled Kakashi's nostrils and he couldn't hold back any longer.

Wiggling in the hold of the older man he fought free and descended southwards, marking his way with licks, sucks and gentle bites. Leaving a trace of cooling saliva and small love bites behind he finally reached his destination, the beautiful cock standing proud and strong before his curious eyes. Without further ado the jonin brought his lips to the swollen head, licking straight over the glistening opening at the peak, taking in the sweet, lightly salty flavor that was Naruto at his best!

Two moans sounded at the same time, giving away the pleasure both men had from their actions. Kakashi became braver with the sound. He opened his mouth and devoured the hot cock greedily, relishing in both, the aroma and the sensuous sounds Naruto didn't even made the effort to muffle.

"Yes, Kashi! That's it! Suck it deep!" The Uzumaki growled, buckling into the young man's mouth. He felt lips sliding along his shaft, a tongue pressing flat against the underside of his member and soon his glans reached a barrier. But not for long – Kakashi swallowed deeply and suddenly Naruto sank down even further, soon being buried into the Hatake's mouth up to the root. "Ka-! Hng!"

Never before had someone done that to him; taking him all the way down – and it felt incredible!

Kakashi smiled around the girth stretching his lips, holding his position as long as his air supply let him. Not before oxygen became a serious necessity again, he started to retreat, once swallowing around the mushroom head to make his muscles constrict around the juicy appendage; what made Naruto scream out loud.

"Gods, Kakashi! Have a heart!"

Chuckling with his mouth full of delicious cock, the teen looked up to see Naruto's face distorting in heavenly pleasure, panting harshly and cursing under his breath. "We're getting nowhere if you don't stop that now!" the Uzumaki rasped, freeing his throbbing cock from the sinful embrace of those talented lips. "Come up here!"

Engaging in a fiery kiss, moving a hot mouth over hot, wet lips, Naruto formed some seals with his free hands and both shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke, just to re-emerge a few feet away, right on their prepared bedrolls – and without a single article of clothing left on their bodies.

"Interesting use of the teleportation jutsu, Kurama-sama!" Kakashi mocked, rubbing his newly exposed body against the muscular form of the blond next to him. "Like it a lot!"

"Was sure you would," Naruto breathed, gripping the Hatake's hips in a bruising grip and intensifying their friction. "I can't take that anymore, Kashi. Need to take you!"

"That's about the best thing I heard you say today, Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed excitedly, undulating his body. Their kisses heated, increasing in their intensity, and then the grey haired boy felt fingers ghosting over his ass cheeks, spreading them and finally, a first, probing fingertip found its way into his tight passage, splitting his sphincter for the first time in what had been too long.

"Yesssss! Naruto! More!" There was no time for whole sentences, no time for grammar and unnecessary words; it was about time they got to it! Kakashi pressed his rear into the sweet torture that were Naruto's preparations, waiting impatiently for the second finger to join the fun. As soon as the second tip brushed against his puckered hole he began to push back against the intrusion to alleviate the entry into his body.

Sliding his two fingers in and out of the hot lust cavern, Naruto used his second hand to explore the delicately pale body in front of him, covered in a sweaty sheen, slightly shuddering from the sensations invading his brain and panting harshly from want. "You are beautiful, Kakashi," he breathed into the youth's ear, nibbling on the lobe and moaning lowly in time with his finger thrusts. "Open wide for me!"

A sudden shift in their position brought Naruto's face to the spread ass, watching his fingers sliding into the rosy hole; a sight that delicious he couldn't hold back any longer. He licked flat tongued over each of the taut cheeks, finally finding his way to the puckered entrance, currently invaded by a single digit. Exchanging his finger with his tongue, he licked Kakashi's ass hole, marveling at the musky taste. It was heaven and hell at the same time – heavenly delicious and hellish sinful; and oh so addicting!

Hardening his tongue he pushed against the twitching hole, splitting the muscle and pushing his wet tongue into Kakashi, taking in the intensified flavor and the surprised gasp of Kakashi.

"What are you-? Gods, don't stop!" Kakashi didn't know where his head was at the moment, but he didn't want it to return from that place, ever!

Naruto hummed, enjoying the Hatake's aroma on his tongue, enjoying the feeling of his nose tip brushing against the youth's scrotum and filled with the masculine, spicy scent. It was mouthwatering! And soon spit dribbled down Kakashi's wet cleft, signaling it was time to take this to the next step.

"Nar-! Hnnnnng! YES!" The teen's screams increased in volume, becoming unintelligible as Naruto replaced his tongue with his fingers again and the digits brushed over a certain bundle of nerves inside the other's body. Then a sudden calm overcame Kakashi and he drilled his mismatched eyes into heavenly blue pools. "Make love to me, Naruto. I'm ready for you."

Naruto nodded and extracted his fingers cautiously from the sexy body next to him. Laying the teen onto his back he positioned himself between muscular thighs, caressing the lean body under his and waiting for Kakashi to bring his legs around his own waist.

Strong thighs encircled his torso, muscular calves hooked behind his back and Naruto found himself being dragged forward until the blunt tip of his cock prodded against the puckered, saliva-and-sweat-lubed entrance.

A shuddering breath escaped the Uzumaki and slowly he pushed his hips forward, breaching the twitching muscle and sinking down into Kakashi. In one long, slow thrust he sheathed his cock in the silky depths, not stopping until he was sheathed in the other's body to the hilt.

Trembling, muscular thighs pressed against the delicious Hatake's ass while his sensitive sac was tickled by the blond's pubic curls. But all those sensations were seconded only by the feeling of being filled to the brim. The thick cock splitting his ass in the middle, stretching his inner walls and stroking his prostate – it was way too much!

"NARUTOOOOO!" Kakashi couldn't hold back, didn't want to. Arching his back he rolled his hips, intensifying the sensation of the penis inside of him and giving Naruto the signal to – finally! – start moving.

Naruto was momentarily stunned, though. The open expression on the face under him nearly made him cum right then and there; the hot tightness caressing his cock did nothing to lessen the danger of a premature orgasm. When Kakashi tilted his hips it was nearly too much to take and Naruto pulled back of the constricting heat in the hope of prolonging their lovemaking.

It DID help Naruto to calm down a bit, but had no such effect on Kakashi. His voice faltered, giving up its work in favor of strangled cries of pleasure and loud moans. "More, Naru! MORE!"

Slowly building up a steady speed, Naruto continued to plow into Kakashi, snipping his hips in forceful thrusts, forcing the teen open more and more. Low growls made his chest vibrating as the pillow-y walls constricting his cock clenched around him repeatedly.

The blond leant forward, steadying his upper body with both hands next to the grey haired man's face quivering beneath him. Powerful thrusts pushed him deep into Kakashi repeatedly and their tongues mimicked the motions of their lower bodies, entangling in a sensual dance of their own.

Kakashi pushed his hands against Naruto's heavily heaving chest, sliding over sweaty pectorals, gliding down over constricting abs and further down. He felt the blond's heavy cock entering his body, presenting him with the most pleasurable feelings, felt his anus stretching around the girth invading it and felt his own balls bouncing with every forceful thrust.

Eventually he reached for his own bobbing erection, stroking his cock fast and hard. In his gut he felt his orgasm building, urged on by the thick length taking him to heaven and back, intensified by the groans Naruto made.

A particularly hard thrust made Kakashi look up into Naruto's surprisingly calm face, openly loving eyes looking down at him and an emotional smile playing over plum, kiss swollen lips.

"Kashi, I'm close."

The whisper was almost lost in between the smacking noise of flesh meeting flesh and their elaborated breathing, but Kakashi heard them nonetheless, almost felt them inside of his chest.

"Me too, Naruto. Make me cum, please!" Never before had Kakashi made someone else cause his orgasm; it has always been his own hand jerking him to completion when he was bottom, or a foreign ass he found his release in. But now, with Naruto, he wanted nothing more than to let loose, let the other take care of his body and his soul.

Holding up on his left arm, Naruto brought his right hand between their bodies and held Kakashi's hard member in a soft, almost loving embrace of his fingers. Tightening his grip, he started with stroking motions, mimicking the speed, timing and strength of his hip's thrusts, taking them both to the edge of oblivion.

Soon Naruto's bucking into Kakashi's body was off beat, coming erratic both in intensity and timing, until he buried his cock as deep as he could get, grunting lowly and sinking his teeth into Kakashi's trembling shoulder. Several heavy spurts of cum spluttered from the tip of his encaged cock, soothing the stressed walls of Kakashi's anus and supporting the last thrusting motions of the thick length stretching them.

Kakashi could read the man's reactions and soon felt the first droplets of cum dribbling out of his stretched hole. The tickling feeling in addition to the still pumping hand and the slowly thrusting cock kicked him over the edge – hard. He spilled his essence over Naruto's massaging fingers, letting it fly up over his own taut stomach, chest and onto his cheek where it was instantly licked up by a heavily breathing Naruto.

"Thank you, Kakashi," the blond whispered when suddenly a sheepish grin splayed across his face. "Wow; that sounded awkward!" He didn't retreat his slowly softening cock, though.

"Maybe; but what we did before was great!" Kakashi's breaths came equally shuddering, his chest almost painfully clenching from all the harsh grunts, screams and moans. "Naruto, I l-"

He stopped right then, being afraid of saying the big words so soon after they had made love. Wait, they _had made love_! Didn't that qualify to say the words out loud? He wasn't sure anymore, feeling uncomfortable with Naruto still buried inside him, pushing his half hard cock into him from time to time.

Naruto, who sensed the change in the atmosphere around them, cupped Kakashi's cheeks once again and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you, Kakashi. And not only because of what we just did. Never EVER doubt my feelings for you!"

As Kakashi's hesitance melted under his intense gaze, Naruto bent down and kissed the boy softly, waiting for him to answer the soft caress of their lips. The Hatake's mouth opened and the meeting of their tongues became more than a kiss – it was a confession.

And the fierce passion of this non-verbal promise made Naruto go hard again, without having softened in between. Curious eyes fell down onto his lover's face and met a lewd smile.

"Good thing you're not _that_old, Naruto!" Kakashi grinned. "Please, go on. I can – and I will! – take you on more than once! We're expecting a long, long night…"

############################

"That's what you think our life would've been had you been my teacher?" Kakashi was… surprised, some would say from his tense composure. Incredulous, Kakashi would say. He hadn't expected for Naruto to tell that kind of story after he had announced he had been wondering about something for a while now.

"Well, not exactly like this!" Naruto admitted and his silver haired lover sighed in relief. "Tsunade would have made me Hokage the second we'd returned to the village, of course!"

The blond jinchuuriki jumped up and down on Kakashi's lap, effectively squeezing his groin every now and then.

"Naru, please…" the Hatake gasped, pinning the blond boy onto his lap with his arms. "And which life do you like better?"

"Depends… Do you love me in this life?"

"Of course I do!"

Before Kakashi could get angry Naruto chimed in. "Then I like our life better." A kiss sealed the statement. "It's reality – what more could I want?" With that the blond nuzzled his love's neck and inhaled his scent. "Love you, Kashi!"

"Love you too, Naru!" Everything was fine. Let Naruto have his dreams – Kakashi knew the Uzumaki would love him forever; they had been through enough trouble before, there was nothing that could separate them now.


End file.
